Unbelievable
by mz.bubbly
Summary: Alice has a vision that could destroy everything. Hiding it would be impossible, with a mindreader and empath in the family. Jasper has some explaining to do, except he just doesn't know it yet. Eventual JasperxBella
1. Ignorance is Bliss

**A/N:** So, this is my first official fic on here but it isn't the first in my life.  
I love to read and I (use to) love Twilight a hella lot but my obsession has faded - much like Bella's infatuation with Jakey.  
Hehe.. anyway, enjoy the first chapter!

_Reviews are virtual presents_ :)

I'm not sure whether it'll switch between POV's but I will indicate if need be.

After the prologue, the first chapter begins! (Yes, I do realise the prologue is practically non-existent. Ha.)  
Any additional information about this story is also located on my profile.

* * *

**Prologue**

_She hadn't seen it coming, nor had I.  
But, she was the one with the ability and no matter how many times she told me it couldn't be possible -  
__every single time, I'd felt waves of uncertainty and heartache shoot towards me._

* * *

"Alice?"

Her eyes were blank as she stared at our opposing wall. We had been talking about our 60th Wedding Anniversary; she, insisting we needed to abide by since we hadn't celebrated our 50th, when she'd suddenly frozen solid. I knew she was having a vision and that it was terrible. The emotions rippling off of her were scaring me; horror, agony.. _betrayal_?

"Alice!"

Her butterscotch eyes finally moved, staring at my face but looking right through me. Whatever she was seeing, it was creating the most deepest grief and mourning I'd ever felt her radiate, even surpassing the time we had to leave Forks over my pathetic lack of self-control. I had loathed myself for disappointing my family, for disappointing Alice, above all. They had all reassured me it was bound to happen, that the moment was inevitable, but their comforting words were only masked lies. I'd known their emotions, sometimes, before they realised what they were feeling; they had been disappointed. And my Alice.. I'd felt her disgust; it was miniscule, but I'd sensed it.

Now she was enduring unspeakable pain, torture that was engulfing her and crashing into me. It was excruciating, knowing that was feeling this, and with both of our emotions intertwined, I was incapable of manipulating anything.

All I could feel was her. _Dismay, grief, anguish, defeat_.. If I'd been human, my body would have shutdown; notwithstanding the emotional onslaught.

"_Alice_.." I unnecessarily gasped.

_Sadness, anxiety, hope, resolve_.. her emotions quickly changed and I finally managed to calm her. Calm the both of us.

My wife dimly smiled, an unspoken thanks, acknowledging the familiar yet temporary emotion.

"Darlin'," I coaxed, holding both her hands in mine, "tell me what you saw?"

If I wasn't a vampire, I would never have noticed the impartial twitch in her face, before it returned to a cheery expression.

How could she pretend to feign happiness when I could feel the longing and despair she could not disguise?

"Alice.." I whispered, touching her arm, pleading. What had the vision been about that would make her so immensely defiant? Was she protecting me? Had the foundation of trust, that we'd built over the years, disintegrated before my eyes?

I was about to voice these questions, rare insecurities I'd never held before when she silenced me with two fingers to my lips. Shaking her head, she placed a hand on my cheek. "Trust isn't the issue, Jazz. And I'm not protecting you from anything, please know that."

_Guilt. Sorrow. Hope._

What did this all mean? Why was she lying when we both knew I'd immediately recognise it?

She smiled, kissing my forehead then pulled away. Alice was already at the door before I could wrench her right back to me. "I love you," she said. "Don't worry, okay?"

That was impossible and she clearly acknowledged that.

Her eyes briefly glazed over before she lightly shook her head and flounced out our bedroom doors.


	2. Happiness is a Warm Gun

**A/N:** Thank you for the story alerts and faves. Especially for the reviews that I received (although, I'd love to have more_ - hinthint -_ )  
hehehe .. =)

_Reviews are much appreciated!  
I could even dedicate a chapter to one of you reviewers :P  
(Ooh.. aren't I evil!) _

* * *

For the next few days, Alice hid the vision as well as she could. Distracting me with things that she knew would deter me from my original plans of sliding the prediction out of her.

Carlisle and Esme were on a month long trip to meet with one of Carlisle's old companions from London who'd been a hunter in his group and ironically turned into a vampire himself; they were still arriving in another fortnight. Emmett and Rose had moved to Northern Scotland the previous year but visited at least once a month. The ones left behind were Alice, I, Edward and Bella.

I'd never seen my brother more happier in his life; we'd never been close, like he was with Alice, but I was glad that his life finally felt complete. Long before Bella came into his life, all I'd felt towards him was polite detachment. He was initially reserved and was never one to speak often. I remember having to avoid his presence after he fell into a hole of ongoing depression that involuntarily affected me.

However, once Bella magically appeared in his life – in all our lives – it was like a miracle; she was the last piece to our family circle. She had brought our lives a newfound happiness, to Edward and oddly enough, me. Edward accumulated years of hollowness and indifference towards life, never experiencing the true meaning of love that his fellow siblings possessed. He could hear our revelations but never feel them. Though, when he finally did with Bella, it was akin to an explosion. Years of emptiness from him then suddenly, _love_, joyous bliss overflowed and surrounding the two.

I had no reason but to gravitate towards them, especially to Bella. She had always felt her wildest dreams becoming true. Wonder, astonishment, pure untainted adoration. Edward hadn't known her true emotions but I'd felt every ounce of it and soaked up every moment like a sponge absorbing water. She was, in basic terms, as happy as a clam.

I had just finished hunting, 3 elk and a deer, as I slumped onto the white loveseat in the main living room. We'd moved away from Forks the year after the Volturi last visited and were now living happily in a new country, just a few hours away from high mountain peaks. Our location gave us an increase of coverage and inconspicuousness.

Renesmee had stayed in Forks with Charlie as Jacob had put up a great deal of a fight for them to be together; in my opinion, it was a mighty battle he fought.

"Come on, Bells, we're meant to be." I recalled him pointing out to a furious Bella. "You know I can take care of her. Hell, she's got more than a dozen bodyguards and, you know, Charlie's not gonna let anything harm her, either."

It had been his last ditch effort but both he and I sensed Bella's crumbling submission. "Damn mutt."

I remembered Alice laughing at Bella's comment.

Our family parted with them, only when Bella made Renesmee promise she'd call every day.

"Edward?"

I turned my head, knowing Bella would be coming right through the archway. She was on the phone with Renesmee, just as she made the girl promise, and her daughter was asking for her father.

"He went hunting with Al." I explained.

Bella nodded in understanding.

"Ness? Daddy's hunting.. uh-huh." she suddenly laughed, a musical soprano.

I couldn't help but smile too, both at Renesmee hesitantly asking if Jacob could sleepover and at Bella's positive beams shining out of her.

"Ask your fa- oh, right." she smiled to herself and I chuckled lightly under my breath.

Bella looked to me and childishly poked her tongue out.

_"Please? Please, Mama?"_

"What does Grandpa say?"

I switched on the plasma screen, trying not to listen to their conversation but it was proving difficult when Bella was virtually in the same room and I had perfectly clear hearing. The only important thing was that Bella didn't mind – privacy didn't exist in our household.

"Okay, okay, I grant you permission."

I heard a resounding _whoop_ that Bella and I knew was not from her daughter.

"Jacob, behave." she stated, "Or else I _will_ hire a jet if I need to."

Booming laughter was heard through the cellphone as Renesmee hurriedly said her goodbyes and hissed for Jacob to shut up.

Bella retired onto the space next to me, letting out a theatrical sigh. Her contentment, and fondness for her child flowed through me.

"Kids, huh?" I impulsively joked, influenced by her emotional high.

Bella laughed. "Yeah.. it's absolutely crazy how fast she's growing."

Crazy was a universally accepted word in our world. Our whole lives were based on crazy, imaginative myths.

We sat in comfortable silence before she spoke again. "Are you happy?" she asked me, probably on a whim. Bella evidently was, but.. me?

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Was I happy? My ability lead me to feel what others were feeling; whatever they felt, I did too. What was I feeling? I'd let people control my emotions for so many years I wasn't so sure what my genuine feelings were anymore.

The silence stretched out and I sensed Bella's awkwardness before she could feel it.

"Um.. I'm so–"

"No need." I smiled.

Bella smiled in return and a weird pang of emotion jolted inside my stomache. Was that her doing or had I felt it on my own accord?

Slight embarrassment filled her momentarily and I guiltily quelled it with contentment again. She didn't seem to notice.

"We're back!"

Bella jumped in her seat in authentic surprise; I hadn't heard their arrival either.

I stood up to greet Alice at the entrance when I caught the sight of Edward's face. It was blank but there was a hardness to his eyes. I searched for his emotions: _satisfaction, doubt, anger_.

Before I could mentally ask him, he swept over to Bella, picked her up in his arms as if they were newly wedded and raced up the stairwell – with her, giggling like a high schooler.

I smiled at the familiar lust and joy pouring out of them before turning to envelope Alice in my own arms. Her brightly coloured honey eyes were unmoving. _Hurt. Sorrow. Envy?_

I stared at her in confusion and she grinned but it didn't look right. I wanted to ask her about the vision, once again, but she lunged for my lips. Passion and desire seeping from her into my mouth. This wasn't like her, but then again, I wasn't one to complain. Our love-making had recently stopped and although, I was not a nymphomaniac, I missed her body against mine.

"I love you," she whispered onto my lips as we manoeuvred to the living room.

"Hon, always." I murmured.

I apologetically grimaced but she only laughed and nodded in permission. I ripped her sundress off her and her high, tinkling laughter immediately echoed through the room.

"We need to go shopping, anyway." Alice mumbled with a smile before pulling me down to the white persian rug.


	3. Protection is Armor

**A/N:** Remember to put me on story alert so you won't miss any new updates!

In this chapter, you are finally going to see a (tiny) snippet of Bella's look on things. Oooh.. haha.

Don't forget to review. Any feedback is fine but easy on any constructive cristicism :)

_PS. If there is no prior sign of a POV, it means that it is back to normal (aka Jazz's perspective)._  
Okay, now that's settled.. read on, **wonderful **people!

* * *

Alice's visions were continuously increasing, becoming more vivid each time. The anguish she'd radiate was too much for me to bare.

I'd prided myself for possessing a massive quantity of self-control but ever since the incident at Bella's 18th, horrible doubt and distrust had stayed in the pits of my stomache. The agony was overwhelming that I sometimes had to leave her; it tore me apart but the pain was too consuming.

Edward's attitude had also seemed to change as well. His frequent mood swings were becoming erratic and bizarre. How could someone feel love and hate at the same time?

We hadn't properly spoken since a full week ago, the morning before Alice's first disturbed vision. I was sure that he knew. How could he not?

My thoughts were confirmed when Alice had another vision whilst we were listening to Edward play a new piece he'd made for Bella on the piano. Bella was hunting by herself and Edward was rehearsing it, needing commentary that might help him perfect the song. Personally, there was never anything wrong with his pieces.

Alice's face adopted a pained expression and the tidal wave of melancholy hit me like a blockade. I'd heard Edward growl as the resonating echo of the last note he played, hung in the air.

"Edward." Alice whispered.

I cringed as if she'd burnt me. Why my brother's name and not mine? I felt wounded.

_Anger. Determination. _Edward's emotions were strong.He stood up, glaring at Alice.

My protective instincts geared in forcing me to push Alice behind me. I bared my teeth in reflex but Edward wasn't staring at me, his eyes were still on Alice.

"No. It won't." he seemed to answer her unspoken question.

He was chagrined so I filled him with calm, making him finally turn to me in recognition. He could feel himself being manipulated but he wasn't angry.. just yet.

"Stop, Jasper." Edward addressed. Even though his tone was light, I knew that if I'd let his true emotions take over, politeness would be eradicated. The temporary calm vanished.

The only thing he was feeling was self-pity. He flew up the marble staircase, pure shame radiating from him. To an outsider, he would've appeared to be throwing a tantrum.

I turned to face Alice and was pained at the sight of her face in her hands.

"Just, please.." I begged, "please tell me."

_Helplessness. Loss._

"I promise.. I will." Alice sighed, touching her cheek onto the place where my heart would have been if I weren't dead. She wasn't lying. I could only feel her surrender.

"But, not.. now." she trailed. Alice kissed my neck, showing her emotion of hunger and disappeared out the main doors. Simple, plain hunger — not the type that could easily be satiated by physical contact.

_"Are you happy?"_

And suddenly, the answer to Bella's question was clear.

"No." I murmured. No, I wasn't — I realised — not for a long while.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was so full. I think I went a little overboard with the hunting but, I always thought it was kind of fun tackling the beasts that couldn't stand a chance against me. I was sure I was turning out to be quite the professional — Edward would probably laugh at that. I smiled at the thought of my husband. _My_ husband. Sure, I was finally a vampire and could receive anything I could ever ask for but he was always the only ever prize I needed.

I suddenly frowned, recalling his off behaviour through the past few days. I couldn't put a finger on it but I knew something was wrong. I avoided directly asking him, not wanting to come off as paranoid of distrustful; but, his moods were altering so rapidly, I'd wonder if Jasper were playing a role in all this.

I was nearing the mansion when I caught the scent of Alice. The smell was fresh so I had just missed her; she seemed to be off in a hurry.

Once I opened the front door, I could already feel that there was something different with the ambience. What had happened whilst I was away?

Edward was upstairs listening to his iPod blaring Starlight by Muse in full volume. He hadn't listened to his iPod in a long time. Vaguely, I remembered the precise day he had; he was gravely upset about finding Nessie nearly losing her big V. I'd been infuriated beyond words but Edward seemed to have taken it harder than I. His over protectiveness will never fully fade, I thought fondly.

Deciding to leave him with his own thoughts, I headed over to Carlisle's study to read a new novel.  
I would leave him in peace because sometimes, we all needed a little space.

* * *

I gazed upward at the painting of the Volturi, wondering whether I would ever join — if I could ever become one of the guards and finally drink human blood. Maybe.. Maybe if Alice would oblige but I knew that was taboo. I could never see her cloaked, with ruby-red eyes and a vengeful heart; it defied the very makeup of her being.

I heard footsteps from outside and looked over in time to see Bella.

"Hey, Jazz."

I slightly smiled before reverting my eyes to the painting. She was next to me in a second, mirroring my gaze. "We should drop over for a surprise visit," Bella amiably suggested. "We could anger Jane by my shielding all of you."

Of all the things I expected her to say, that would've been one of the last. I began to laugh, imagining the exact amount of chagrin Jane would be feeling.

"Hey.." Bella mock whined, "I was being serious!"

_Amusement. Delight._

"But," I said, absorbing her positive energy, "it's not a well-thought out plan."

Bella gasped in feigned offense. Her hand balled into a fist but I grabbed it before it could strike me. A rush of giddiness, and some other emotion I couldn't quite decipher, rippled through the fingers that were holding onto her fist.

We stared at each other — confusion. Curiosity. Anticipation?

I let go; my hand feeling warmer than usual.

Bella was radiating embarrassment and I tried to calm her but I was feeling it too; authentically feeling it, with my own involuntary will.  
But, why? And why was she suddenly feeling so guilty? It was confusing.

"Jazz."

It was Alice.

Reflexively, I shot out of Carlisle's study in a millisecond, leaving Bella to mull over what had just occurred. I tried to forget the strange happening as I entered the kitchen where I could sense Alice's presence.

I mentally prepared for any agonising emotions emanating from her and thankfully I did because the slew of emotions were immediately suffocating. I winced at the impact.

Alice was sitting on the countertop watching me. Her leading emotion was pain, then hopelessness.

I finally realised why she had called for me. "You're going to tell me." It wasn't a question.

Alice's eyes flickered in agreement.

If it were physically possible, I knew she would be weeping.


	4. Love is a Battlefield

**A/N:** If you hadn't noticed.. I put a sneak peak of_ this Chapter_ on my profile! Check my profile once in awhile, guys. There might be a little something for ya'll :)

I'm over the moon on how much hits I've gotten - more than a thousand! I am deeply honoured but also a little hurt (about the immense lack of reviews). It would be greatly appreciated if you gave me feedback on whether you liked it and whatnot. I know I'm not the greatest writer out there but I am a review-lover; so once you hit this page, you better leave a little something!

Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to _Golden Waves_. Thank you so much for the encouragement!

_Ps._ First person who reviews and correctly guesses the _accidental rhyme_.. I'll only be giving _you_ a special sneak-peak to **Chapter 5**! (It's not hard, so get cracking)  
_Pps_. Stephenie Meyer owns all characters 'cept the one I created - my very own _**OC.**_ I'll be posting up a picture on my profile of how I imagined him.  
_Ppps_. Sorry about the short filler chapter, I have the general plot in my head so next chapter will be putting things in motion!

_OKAY! Read & review._

* * *

I wanted so much to just hold her hand and ease the pain but my effects were only temporary; there was no point in doing so. I also knew that if I'd come into further proximity with her, my own emotions would become greatly overwhelmed and uncontrolled. All of a sudden, I was afraid of what Alice would reveal.

Was I going to die — sooner than I ever thought possible? Was I going to give in to the blood-lust and massacre a whole town; a whole _city_? Was I going to join the Volturi — turning back on our love and, ultimately, destroy our entire family?

We had come to a stop in the forest where the radius was out of the telepathic range of Edward and Bella's hearing. _Bella_.. I urged myself not to think about the unfamiliar moment in the study.

Alice turned to me and I guiltily realised she did not appeal to me like she used to. Of course I still loved her, but the former attraction I'd felt was fading. Her bubbly, cheery personality was magnetic but it seemed as if she had fallen into a hole akin to Edward's in his pre-Bella years. Alice was my saviour and my light.. but now I felt lost. She had always guided me, reassured me and I couldn't return the favour because she was the reason for my happiness. Now her own happiness was receding.

"I love you, Jasper—"

I opened my mouth to respond.

"—and I know you do, too." Alice smiled sadly at me and I felt myself tear apart.

"But," she continued, "you're going to love another."

My eyes widened as I roughly shook my head. This was wrong. Her vision was wrong.

"No." I murmured angrily, cradling her face in my hands.

She gave a weak smile.

How could she say this? How could she envision something so ludicrous?

_Grief. Remorse. Hope._

"You're right," she softly whispered, "it's only a vision." Alice repeatedly blinked back invisible tears.

"The future isn't written in stone," I quoted in conviction, circling my thumb on her cheek. "I will _always_ love you." I kissed her forehead and she gave an unnecessary shaky intake of breath.

_Uneasiness. Misery._

I could sense her wanting to say something but, instead, she took ahold of my hand and we returned to the mansion.

* * *

Carlisle had called, bearing troublesome news. Jacques, his old companion, was visited by Jane and her cohorts the week before, offering a valuable place in the Volturi guard.

Aro had found out about Carlisle's trip to Europe as it seemed that our family was being suspiciously monitored. He had quickly learnt that Carlisle's purpose was not to eventually visit him, but instead, it was to see Jacques — Aro was sure he'd heard of the name decades prior. He had Demetri immediately track Carlisle to get to Jacques and was deemed rightfully correct.

Jacques was the exact same man Aro thought had been nothing but a fabrication; how could any vampire have been able to morph? Jacques, however, was that very exception as he possessed the phenomenal ability of morphing — being able to transform into a human or vampire he ever physically past and duplicate its exact smell and voice. It would only be natural for Aro to collect him — Jacques seemed like the most lethal weapon. To be able to replicate the exact smell too?

What was more impressive was that he could morph however long he desired and _still_ retain his vampiric nature. He would definitely appear to be the highest prize in Aro's eyes.

Jacques had reassured Carlisle he would not join, knowing what the Volturi were, but after he had been summoned by them three nights ago, he still hadn't returned.

"Alice," Carlisle addressed, "tell us what has become of him?"

We simultaneously turned to Alice whose face was drawn in deep concentration. _Agitation. Confusion. Horror._

"No.." Edward said, his eyes large.

He was distraught. His emotions whirred like a film in fast forward.

"Bella." he breathed, cringing.


	5. Loss is Gain

**A/N:** I tried avoided having to use Edward's POV so this will hopefully be the first and last time _his _view will appear!

No one guessed the right accidental rhyme (which was_ "He would definitely appear to be __the __**highest prize in Aro's eyes**")_ but that's okay.. I'll think of a different little quest for you guys to do :)  
Please review! They are like my own rays of sunlight to brighten up a crappy morning.

_Ps. If you haven't put this on Story Alert, you better do it now!  
Pps. Also, remember to check my profile once in awhile. There might be something extra for ya'll.  
__Ppps. This chapter's dedicated to **sportytc.** Thank **you **for your enthusiasm and encouragement._

* * *

**EPOV**

Alice had seen Jacques morphing into _me_.

I'd have met him before, seeing as he acknowledged what I looked like, except I would not have known. He could've been a human girl or an old wizened vampire for all I knew.

What I did know was that he had transformed into me, called my own daughter and told her to come to Italy — that it was "surprise". Alice had already seen her boarding the plane and she was flying over the North Atlantic at this moment.

The Volturi's plan was to exchange Nessie for Bella and to hell they'd think I'd let both of the most precious girls in my life to be captured. I would not have it. I loved them too much and losing one was already hard to bare. Where the hell had Jacob been?

I couldn't tell Bella this. She would fall easily. She'd turn herself into the martyr I knew she still was — that deep rooted idea still lingering somewhere in her. I never wanted her to sacrifice herself, not on my account. Nessie would be safe; Bella shouldn't need to be concerned. It was unnecessary.

I pictured myself telling all of this to Alice later and seeing the shifting recognition on her face, I knew she acknowledged it.

_Are you sure, Edward?_ Alice thought.

I bowed my head slightly and I heard her mentally sigh.

_Okay._

* * *

"What?" Bella voiced, staring up at Edward's strained face. His emotions wavered like a swing. _Slight panic. Relief. Determination._

"Alice saw me going to Italy but she doesn't know why. Though, I should still go."

He was lying. Edward's face was reserved but his piercing calculating gaze and painfully evident feelings were exposed. I'm sure Bella was the only one oblivious to the ordeal; Alice hadn't breathed a word. Why were they doing this? I felt overwhelmingly stressed.

Edward looked to me and if it had not been Bella standing right in front of him, observing him, he would be glaring daggers.

_Why are you lying?_ I consciously thought.

Edward's eye seemed to twitch.

"Then, I'll go with you!" Bella declared.

Edward shook his head, too quickly in Bella's opinion. Unsureness and suspicion was radiating from her.

"I just.. I can't bare you being in their presence, Bella." he amended. He was being honest but he was hiding something else — the whole truth.

"Every meeting you've ever had with them was unpleasant. I don't want you to be near them unless it is of utmost need."

Bella felt hurt, just slightly, but it was still evident to me.

"But.." she continued.

"Bella." Edward roughly interjected. "Alice only saw me in the vision, _not _you. I need to do this alone."

I felt a sharp jab in my chest due to Bella's conflicting emotions — I was becoming more attuned to her feelings without me realising it.

Bella could understand Edward's view but why was he pushing her away? I was sure she was thinking along those lines because I could feel confusion and rejection fill her.

"But, what has happened to Jacques?" Carlisle's anxious voice echoed from the phone.

There was a momentary silence that weighed heavily on the room.

"He's joined them." Alice murmured, truth laced her words. "Jacques fell for Heidi and Aro took full advantage of that by having Chelsea manipulate those feelings to grow stronger. It's made him unwilling to leave and, subsequentally, the Volturi."

I captured her palm in mine, knowing exactly what Jacques might've been feeling. The sense of the bond; the beautiful tie that drew one to their beloved.. except our love was real.

Alice gave me a half smile, although her heart was damp with despair. I suddenly recalled the revelation of the vision she'd been hiding and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"_Always_," I mimed.

She looked away before she could see but it was probably a coincidence.

"Oh, no.." we heard Esme say on the other end of the line, "what shall we do, Carlisle?"

We stayed quiet in order to listen.

"Edward," Carlisle muttered, "come quickly. Alice saw you coming here for a reason. We shall discuss the matter when you've arrived." He abruptly hung up the phone, leaving us with the detached sound of disconnection.

—

**BPOV**

Edward was shuffling around the bedroom, moving from one side to another in a hurried manner; he hadn't stared at me at all when I walked in.

I tried to forget the feeling of suspicion but it was hard when I could tell there was something I was missing. Something he wasn't telling me. I just didn't know what.

"Bella.." Edward was holding me, one arm around me as his lips caressed my forehead.

I faintly smiled, drawing him in closer for a cuddle.

"Quickie*****?" I offered, batting my eyelids innocently.

Edward started laughing just after Alice's tinkling giggles echoed.

"Naughty Bella." she commented from downstairs.

"Go away!" I laughingly retorted.

No response was heard so I looked back up to Edward and gave a sly grin.

He chuckled. "Wish I could, Bells, but I'd rather not be late." Edward smiled but it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Oh.." I trailed, "okay."

He let go, picking up his black Puma sportsbag filled with clothes, and kissed me on the lips. I exerted whet ever passion I could to make him stay but deep down I could sense his unwavering decision. I briefly lifted up my shield to ask him what was wrong — he only blinked rapidly in surprise before carefully concealing his emotions again.

I frowned worriedly.

"Nothing, love." he said, "I just hate having to part with you."

_Then, let me come too_. I mentally urged, physically grasping his hand.

Edward chuckled before sighing. "Still stubborn." He softly shook his head; his thoughts were unknown to me. Edward brushed his hand through my hair but after a second the touch was replaced by air; he'd disappeared.

I walked out towards the corridor and caught sight of the opened main entrance door. The familiar revving of the volvo made me want to cry but then I bitterly sneered.

I was incapable of even doing so.

* * *

*****_Review for Bella's ... "provocativeness"? ;)_


End file.
